The Scar
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Rekka] He said nothing as he reminisced, the memory still hurt him even after he apologised profusely what felt like a million and one times, and she forgave him all one million and one times. He would go through Hell just to hold her hand. ElixNinian.


**The Scar**

**Author's Notes: **So, my second Eliwood/Ninian fanfic. Hurray! I love this pairing 'cause it's so cute and adorable and...oh, well, angsty, I guess (at least during the game). So this fic is post-Rekka, and takes place three years after Rekka and year before Roy's born (this is probably going to be apart of a series). Eliwood and Ninian are married, Eliwood's the Marquess of Pherae, and yes, Eleanora is still alive (but like, old), though she's not in this fic, she's mentioned.

So yeah. Feedback is welcome and appreciated! Tell me how I can improve, tell me what you liked (or hated), tell me I'm awesome...whatever. I read every single review I get (even if I don't reply to them all), and I appreciate every one I get, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem, Intelligent Systems and Nintendo does. Go bug them for the contract for it or something, not me.

- - -

Ninian came out from her bath, a silken robe clung to her petite form as she walked over to her wardrobe to get ready for bed. Her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled into his arms and he held her close, reveling in how warm she was, how soft the silk was against her body and his strong chest. He turned her around so she was facing him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, the light blue silk caressing his neck and shoulders.  
"Lord Eliwood," Ninian said, her head on his chest, "you should be in bed by now." He chuckled and kissed her neck, pulling her closer to the bed as he did so.  
"You sound like my mother," he replied, sitting down on the edge of the dark blue sheeted bed. He took her hands, kissed her knuckles, and settled them on his shoulders.  
"But shouldn't that mean _you_ should also be in bed, Nini?"

Ninian removed her hands from his shoulders and pulled her robe closed tighter out of habit and replied, "I just came out of my _bath_," she replied softly and walked over to where the towels were so she could dry her hair.  
"And why wasn't I invited?" he questioned, mock-hurt in his voice. She giggled and threw the towel at him, almost hitting him in the face. He caught the white fabric in his hand, got up from the bed, and wrapped it around her almost-bare shoulders.  
"I need some time _alone_, you know," the blue haired dancer answered, sticking her tongue out a little, and playfully pushed him away. "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." She had her nose in the air and walked over to the bed with a little "hmph!" and sat down.

Eliwood walked over to his wife and sat next to her, pulling her close to him.  
"You have _plenty_ of time alone," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. She moved onto his lap and pushed his back onto the bed, giggling the whole time. Eliwood's cheeks turned the colour of his hair as her robe opened just enough to see her cleavage.  
"Lord Eliwood, you're acting as if you've never seen me in this position before." She kissed him and took his hands, and placed them on the strip of fabric that held the robe closed. He undid the knot and admired the way silk slid down his wife's smooth skin as he slowly pulled it down.  
"Tease," Ninian said, feeling the smooth fabric pull away from her body, the warmth of Eliwood's mouth as he trailed kisses down her neck, and the warmth of his hands as he pulled her closer.

He pulled away and sat on his knees, his eyes looking her up and down until they stopped at her torso.  
"...Lord Eliwood? Why did you stop?" She knew the perfect reason why he had stopped; he saw on her abdomen a large scar that ran diagonally from her hip to the very near-bottom of her ribs. She laid down next to him and watched as he ran a calloused finger over it, remembering the day she received it and the circumstances behind it.  
"Lord Eliwood...are you alright?"  
He said nothing as he reminisced; the memory still hurt him even after he apologised profusely what felt like a million-and-one times, and she forgave him all one-million-and-one times. He didn't know three years ago that that Dragon in front of him was the woman he would go through Hell for just to hold her hand, or wrap his arms around her and never let go. She held nothing against him and he knew that.

"Ninian, this scar...," he finally said, caressing it still, feeling the coarse, raised, and palest flesh that made the scar up. She placed her hand over his and sat up, leaning against the pillows propped up by the wooden headboard.  
"Lord Eliwood, we've been over this before. That was three years ago. Let's put all that behind us now, and focus on _now_ and the future. What's done is done, and you can't change it."  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss the raised and sensitive skin.  
"Let's affix a positive connotation with the scar," Ninian suggested in between squeals as Eliwood tickled her with his kisses and licks.  
"Let's have it be a testimony to the fact that our love for each other worked out even though we're...different...and we overcame the hell that caused this mark."

He kissed her forehead and he pulled the covers over themselves as he got comfortable.  
"I love you, Ninian, and I always will." She snuggled in beside him.  
"I love you, too, Eliwood."  
She called him Eliwood...  
He liked it better when she called him "Lord Eliwood". It was probably the fact that he was used to it and also because he thought she sounded so cute when she said it.  
"Until death tears us apart," Ninian said and yawned.  
"No," Eliwood corrected, running a hand through her hair. "I will always love you, come Hell or high water, or death."  
"Lord Eliwood..."  
He gave her a look that said, "I mean it."  
"You are the only woman I could ever love. Even after...you die," it pained him to say those words, "I will never replace you."

Ninian was practically asleep.  
"Never?"  
"Never. I promise you, Ninian."  
"...But what about our child?"  
"...Are you trying to tell me something?"  
"No! No, I'm not. But, when we _do_ have children...they need a mother."  
He slid down under the covers and hugged her.  
"They _have_ a mother. Even if you're not there physically, you're still there in spirit."  
"...Promise you'll never..."  
"I will never remarry after you're gone. This I promise."


End file.
